totaldramatroubleinparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Mallory
Mallory' '''labeled' The Sugar and Spice '''is a contestant on Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise as a member of the Nerdy Pandas. Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise The Drama Begins - Part 1 Mallory was the 7th person to arrive and happily greeted everyone. After Ari arrived, she questioned what she ment by "win it all." She then chose to be in a room with Ronnie, Dex, Nick, Lauren, and Hilary. The next morning, she stated how after everyone shared their life stories Ronnie and Dex had the saddest ones. Mallory then got ready for the next Challenge. The Drama Begins- Part 2 Mallory, with her team the Neardy Pandas, was assigned to hold the ladders with Skyler. She was then very happy and relieved to find out that her team won. Audition Photo Trivia Gallery New Canvas2.png|Mallory's PJs. Ronnie and Dex chatting.png|Mallory chats with an unhappy Skyler. Downers.png|Mallory doesn't want to dance. Malloryelfed.png|Mallory as an elf singing "All I want for Christmas is You." First Impression Alex- I think he's pretty cool. Alice- I wish I could have gotten to know her before she was elimanated. Ari- She's not very self confident, like me. Arturo- Him and Mariah are like, the cutest couple! Cassie- She seams so nice! Chad- I think he could be a great bud. Christina- Seams really nice. Colt- Um, I'm glad he's gone. At least my secret is safe with him gone. Dan- He sticks up for me. He's like my older brother. Destiny- I think her and Tiara are trying to gang up and make me miserable. Dex- He's a really cool guy, but I HATE his brother. Ellie- She seams like such an awesome friend! Emma- I'm pretty good friends with her. Erick- I din't get to know him that well. Hilary- She's got amazing fashion sense! Ireland- Her and Kylie make the perfect duo! Jonna- She's...... different. And I like that she's not afraid to be herself. Kylie- A total wild girl! Awesome friend! But I would never dye my hair bonde while she's watching! Lauren- Lauren's totally one of my best friends! Linda- I didn't get to interact with her much at all before she left. Malik- Kind of..... wierd. Mariah- She's really nice and cool! Monique- Monique seams like the tpe of girl that I could have a nice conversation with. Nick- Badboy..... I'm kinda attracted to them, but I would NEVER do that to Lauren! Ronnie- A totally awesome friend, but I feel sorry for what happened to her. Shawn- I heard he finds me annoying. Skyler- She's like my BFF on the show! Taylor- Country girls! Yeah! Trevor- He's really nice! I mean, really nice! Interview Are you excited about the show? Mallory: I'm very happy to be here. Maybe I won't get bullied! Who do you have a crush on? Mallory: I have a crush on this guy Luke, but he's not in the game. Are you afraid of having new hosts? Mallory: I don't know. How will you spend your time? Mallory: Trying not to be teased. Who do you want to become friends with? Mallory: Skyler, Ronnie, and Kylie. I'd also like Dex to forgive me for all those things I said about him and Skyler. How will you play the game? Mallory: Try not to get myself into any drama. I've already had to much drama in my life. How will you use your money if you win? Mallory: To go to University and get a master in Marine Biology. Are you satisfied with your teammates? Mallory: YES! Skyler is my BFF! And maybe Colt won't try to bully me......... What's your favorite type of music? What types of singers? Mallory: I love pop! And I do like Taylor Swift. Your favorite movie? Color? Mallory: I like Harry Potter! Is that wierd? Oh, and I love blue! What do you want to be when you grow up? Mallory: Luke's wife..... I-I mean a doctor for marine animals!